What if?
by RAfan2421
Summary: This is an EvanlynxWill two-shot. If you don't like this pairing, then don't read it. Rated T cuz Im paranoid. Read and Review, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Evanlyn fell for Will?**

**What if she watched Will's practice instead of going to Horace's?**

**What if a Skandian boy tries to make a move on her?**

**What if …?**

**I'm pretty sure that this is going to be a two-shot, but I could be wrong.**

**Set during The Battle for Skandia, A.K.A. Oakleaf Bearers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ranger's Apprentice series. All rights go to John Flanagan.**

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Evanlyn watched as Will's arrows hit the bulls-eye every single time. Meanwhile, her thoughts wandered. She was torn between Horace and Will. Horace was a great guy. He had honesty, integrity, everything you'd expect from a knight. Will was loyal, caring, and a hard worker. Both had so many virtues. However, as she thought more carefully, she realized that Will had one trait that set him above Horace. He had the ability to think fast, and make the right decision. Horace needed more time than Will to come up with a good solution. Just then, a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Interested in him?"

Evanlyn whirled around to find a Skandian boy coming up next to her.

"No, of course not, why?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, you've been staring at him for the past fifteen minutes."

"First of all, no I haven't, and second of all, why have you been spying on me?"

"Well, I'm gonna be blunt about this and say, I like you."

Evanlyn jumped up and moved backwards a few paces. The boy, looking undeterred stood up too.

"My name is Ollie."

By this time Will had already gone inside with the arrows. Evanlyn was alone, with nobody to help her. Ollie smiled.

"There's no way you can get away, sweetie, so why don't you come over here and give me a kiss?"

Evanlyn ran as hard as she could in the opposite direction and-

"oomph."

She crashed head first into another Skandian boy, who immediately wrapped his arms around her and picked her up as if she was nothing but a rag doll. The two of them carried her to a secluded area with a high fence. There was no way out except through the padlocked door, and the boys held the only key. Evanlyn managed to dodge the first boy's attempt to catch her, and immediately tried to climb over the fence. This sequence repeated itself over and over again, until suddenly there was the sound of hooves on the ground. The boys heard it, and immediately ran off. Will arrived on the scene, with Horace in tow. Evanlyn threw herself at them, tripped on a rock, and promptly fell face first into Will's arms. She wrapped her arms around him tight, before sneaking a peek at Horace. She saw the brief shadow of jealousy pass his face, before he got his emotions back under control and was worried.

"What happened, Evanlyn?" Will asked.

"A couple of boys grabbed me, and tried to kiss me."

"WHO?" Horace and Will yelled in unison.

"I don't know, they were Skandian, and one boy's name was Ollie. I don't know what the other boy's name was."

"If I ever see them again I will beat the crap out of him." Will said fiercely.

Oops, Evanlyn thought. She'd forgotten protective.

"Thanks Will, but there's no need. I'm fine, they didn't manage to catch me, but thank god you got here when you did. A few more minutes and things would've been drastically different."

"You don't have to say thank you, we're your friends." Will said.

"Yeah," Horace agreed. "I'm hungry, let's go and find something to eat."

"Horace, do you ever think about anything other than eating?"

"Well, Will, I would have to think about things when I'm in a battle because if I don't, I'm pretty sure that my head wouldn't be on my shoulders anymore."

"Fair point, so I should expect to see your head still on your shoulders after we fight the Temujai?"

"I hope."

"That's reassuring."

Evanlyn listened to the banter between the two boys. Both of them were funny, both usually didn't get offended by each other's jokes and insults, and both always tried to lighten the mood. She tuned back in to the conversation just as they reached the Great Hall, where all the Skandians, and now the Araluens, dined. Will called Horace a never-ending savage upon farmers. Horace responded by calling Will a wisp of air. They were just getting into a full verbal brawl when Halt appeared.

"My, my, Will, do you ever stop talking. And Horace, do you ever stop thinking about food."

"How do you know I'm thinking about food?"

"There's a hall full of food, you're most likely hungry, and you haven't eaten in some time. Odds are, you're hungry."

Horace had no witty comeback, so he decided to shut up. They entered the hall and went to the head dining table, where Ragnak, Erak, and a couple of the other senior jarls sat. Most of the adults talked about the upcoming battle against the Temujai. Evanlyn, Will, and Horace just chatted about random stuff, occasionally throwing around a verbal barb. Evanlyn herself had gotten quite witty since she had met Will and Horace, and could almost match them in verbal jibes.

Later, she had to go use the restroom, which was down the hall. Just as she was about to turn into, the bathroom, she felt arms wrap around her waist, and she was lifted off the floor. A gag was stuffed into her mouth to prevent her screaming, and she received a blow to the side of the head. Evanlyn saw stars, and she passed out.

**Dun Dun dunnnn…..**

**What will happen?**

**Who knocked her out?**

**Read and Review please!**

**No flames.**

**-RAfan2421**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the super long wait on this story. I've been busy with my other stories, and I really didn't have a lot of time to finish this. Plus I got a bit of writer's block. This is the second part of the two-shot. I hope you enjoy this. Also, enjoy the ending. It took some time to craft.**

**Well, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. All rights go to John Flanagan. **

**Chapter 2**

When Evanlyn woke up, she found herself in a dank, smelly, and small room. The two boys she had seen earlier were there.

One noticed she was awake, and said, "Hello pretty."

The other said, "I'm sure you find me… attractive."

"We'll keep you here, until your friends return to Araluen."

"They'll never leave me behind. They'll search for me, and when they find you, they'll exact deep vengeance on you." Evanlyn threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared." said one boy.

"Yeah, I'm shaking so much, I'm going to wet myself."

"You're going to regret this." Evanlyn said.

"I'm sure we will." The tall boy snorted.

Evanlyn started screaming at the top of her lungs. That was a great idea, especially since the walls were not noise-proof. The boys shoved a gag into her mouth, and one tried to seal her lips shut with his own, but Evanlyn dodged him.

The door opened, and Will burst through, his bow ready, with an arrow already in the string. Horace followed him, sword at the ready. Will immediately shot one of the boys in the leg through the calf with his arrow. Horace followed him, and cut a deep gash across the chest of the other boy, who had grabbed his axe. He fell on his face and moaned with pain. Will was by Evanlyn's side in a heartbeat. He was already cutting through her bonds, and taking the gag out of her mouth. She got lost in his brown eyes.

Horace didn't seem to notice what was going on, as he was binding the boys with thumb cuffs. When he finished, he looked around at his surroundings and whistled. It was a great place to hide a person. From the outside, it looked like just a regular piece of floor, unless you paid really close attention. On the inside, there was no other way out. Also, there was plenty of food and water stored. A person could live there for months and he would have no problem whatsoever. Meanwhile, Will dragged the boys out of the room. Evanlyn followed him out, still shaking from her ordeal. Horace followed, troubled with his own thoughts.

When they got back to Erak, and Evanlyn told her story, rephrasing it slightly to make the Skandian boys seem slightly better than they really were, Erak punished the boys by placing their names on the Cursed List. The list was reserved for Skandians who had committed an extremely terrible crime, and therefore would be remembered by all Skandians as a foul and revile person just like the Skandian demigod Lorag. **(A/N: I only remembered that because the guy said it when Ingvar swung a club at him. :D) **The boys were almost exiled, and would probably have been exiled, if Evanlyn hadn't stepped in and spoken on their behalf. This surprised both Will and Horace, as they thought that Evanlyn hated them as much as they did. Then they remembered that Evanlyn had tried to spare Slagor, even though he was a traitor. After that, they weren't puzzled at all. Soon, however, it was time to go home. As Erak sailed Wolfwind up the river, his mind was working as soon as he saw the castle. _How many men would I need? If we won, how many oxen would it take to load all the treasure in? How many men guard that castle? What defenses does that castle have? How big of a battering ram do we need? How much- _His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"You'd never make it past the moat." Halt whispered.

Shocked that a Ranger he had only known for a month or so knew his mind so well, he instinctively asked, "How'd you know?"

With a smile, Halt said, "You're a Skandian."

Erak thought about it, nodded his head several times, then turned and signaled Svengal, his first mate, who gave orders to the men as they beached. The crowd waiting for them was a spectacle indeed. No Skandian had been given such a reception before. Erak was proud to be the first Skandian to set foot on Araluen soil without the people living there shouting Skandians and trying to kill him.

They held a welcome celebration, and eventually Erak went home.

Later, at the feast, Will accepted his new position as one of the (insert name of the Elite Scouts thing. I forget sorry! Haven't read that in a while!). Evanlyn was overjoyed. She had won him over from Alyss.

The next day, he visited her, and they took a walk along the river with no guards at all. She leaned against his shoulder. He didn't mind, instead putting an arm around her. Later, before they parted, she leaned in and…

**I left the ending up to you. This is the end of the story. Pretty bad compared to my others, but oh well. If you enjoyed it, please leave a review. Always helps! **


End file.
